Warrior's Voice!
by Shadeflare123
Summary: The cats of the Clans come together for a show called 'Warrior's Voice! The performers can request for many things, ranging from humiliation to a member of the audience to cupcakes raining down from the ceiling! Join the judges, Bluestar, Tawnypelt, and Squirrelflight, along with the show's lively host, Shadeflare!
1. Chapter One, Leafpool Nightcloud

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors! Or the song "Girlfriend"! HAPPY NOW?! *sobs***

**Alright, I wanted to do something fun. I thought this was a good idea, and it's mainly just to humor myself. If it humors you, great! If it doesn't, oh well. Again, this is for FUN, so NO HATING! By the way, listen to 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne while you read this. So much better.**

A small gray and white she-cat stepped onto the stage. Waving at the crowd, she made her way to the center of the stage.

"Hello, she-cats and gentletoms. Welcome to the first episode of 'Warrior's Voice'! I'm Shadeflare, your host! Let's get this thing started. First, I'll introduce the judges…"

She points with her tail to the three judges, all three sitting at a flashing red table with a gold 'W' on it.

"Our first judge is the lovely Bluestar! Next up, our second judge is…Tawnypelt! And last but most certainly not least, we have…Squirrelflight!"

All three judges wave, except for Squirrelflight, who was too busy dodging rocks thrown by Ashfur to wave at the crowd. "ASHFUR!" Shadeflare yowls. "Don't throw rocks at the judges! We talked about this earlier! SECURITY!" She yowls again, and several cats step out, grinning as they drag Ashfur away.

"Eh…anyway, our first performers will be…Leafpool and Nightcloud, performing 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne!" Shadeflare sits back in a comfortable plush-red chair.

The two she-cats step out, and the crowd laughs as they hiss at each other. They take their spots on the stage. "We have a request." Leafpool says calmly. "We would like Crowfeather to be at the very front of the stage, in the center." She continues.

"So be it!" Shadeflare replies, and she snaps her claws. In a cloud of smoke, Crowfeather appears in the spot designated by Leafpool. He gulps nervously, guessing what was to come. A second later, music starts to play, and Nightcloud starts to sing.

"Hey hey, you you! I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way, I think you need a new one! Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend!" She sings, glancing at Leafpool, who glared back at her.

"Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me! No way, no way, you know it's not a secret. Hey hey, you you, you, I want to be your girlfriend!" Leafpool sings back, stepping hard on Nightcloud's paw.

"You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious!" Nightcloud sings.  
"I think about you all the time you're so addictive!" Leafpool sings.  
"Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?" They both sing together.  
"Don't pretend, I think you know I'm so precious!" Nightcloud sings, a paw on Crowfeather's shoulder.  
"And oh yeah, I'm the mother-clawin' princess!" Leafpool sings, a paw on Crowfeather's paw.  
"I can tell you like me too, and you know I'm right!" They both sing together again.  
"She's like, so whatever! You could do…so much better!" Nightcloud sings, coming toward Leafpool.  
"I think we should get together now. And that's what everyone's talkin 'bout!" Leafpool sings back.

"Hey hey, you you! I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way, I think you need a new one. Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend!" Nightcloud sings again, unsheathing her claws.

"Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me! No way, no way, you know it's not a secret. Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend!" Leafpool bursts back at her, unsheathing her claws as well.

"I can see the way, see the way you look at me. And even when you look away I know you think of me. I know you talk about me all the time, again and again!" Nightcloud sings, facing Crowfeather again.

"So, so come over here, tell me what I want to hear, better yet, make your girlfriend disappear! I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again!" Leafpool sings, turning to face Crowfeather as well.

"Cause, she's like, so whatever. You could do…so much better!" Nightcloud sings, glancing at Leafpool.  
"I think we should get together now. And that's what everyone's talking 'bout!" Leafpool sings.

"Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend! No way, no way, I think you need a new one. Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend!" Leafpool and Nightcloud sing together.

"Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me! No way, no way, you know it's not a secret. Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend!" They sing together again. The music ends.

"That was for you, Crowy!" They say together. "No, _I_ meant it for Crowy!" They say together again. "He's mine!" They say together again, and pounce on each other, and roll of the stage with clumps of fur flying everywhere. Shadeflare laughs hysterically, video taping the whole thing.

"Well…I think it stands for all the judges that it was a very good performance…aside from the whole fighting thing in it and…now." Bluestar says calmly.

"Uh…yeah, it was surprisingly…impressive." Tawnypelt adds.

"GO LEAFPOOL! KICK THAT SORRY SHE-CAT'S BUTT! WOOOOO!" Squirrelflight cheers.

"Well said, everyone. But that's all the time we have for today! We'll see you later on…" Shadeflare says.

"WARRIOR'S VOICE!" They all say together.

**Okay, okay, I know I skipped the end of the song. It's really long, and it kind of just repeats itself. What's the fun in that? Anyway, I hope you've enjoyed this!**


	2. Chapter Two, Blackstar

The crowd cheers as Shadeflare steps up to the podium. She clears her throat.  
"Welcome back to Warrior's Voice! I know that the last performance ended in a hilarious-I mean, uh, _violent_ manner, and I would like you all to know that both cats were hospitalized and are going through therapy. I even got a video clip of their first therapy session! The audience may vote if they would like the clip shown to you all next episode. I don't mind either way! Anyway, let's get this thing STARTED! Our next contestant is Blackstar, singing 'How you Remind me' by Nickelback!" She sits down on her plush-red chair as Blackstar steps up onto the stage.

"I have a request!" He says in a demanding tone.  
"They always do, Blackstar. What is your request?"  
"I want Tigerstar and Brokenstar right here, in the front center of the stage. Also, I want my Clan in the background." He replies.  
"So be it!" Shadeflare says, snapping her claws. In puffs of smoke, Tigerstar, Brokenstar, and Shadowclan appear.

"Well well well, if it isn't our faithful deputy." Brokenstar says, snickering.  
"Can it, Brokenstar, or would you rather be known as Broken_skull_ after I'm through with you?" Blackstar hisses back at him. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've something to say to both of you!" He continues. Music begins to play.

"Never made it as a wise man, I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing." Blackstar sings, facing them.  
"Tired of living like a blind man. I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling." He sings again.  
"And this is how you remind me! This is how you remind me…of what I really am!" He sings.

"It's not like you to say sorry. I was waiting on a different story."  
"This time I'm mistaken…for handing you a heart worth breaking."  
"And I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle."  
"These five words in my head scream…"  
"Are we having fun yet?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no…"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, no, no…"

"It's not like you didn't know that. I said I love you, and I swear I still do!" He sings.  
"And it must have been so bad…'cause living with me must have nearly killed you!" He continues.  
"And this is how, you remind me! This is how you remind me…of what I really am!"

"It's not like you to say sorry. I was waiting on a different story."  
This time I'm mistaken…for handing you a heart worth breaking!"  
"And I've been wrong, I've been down, been to the bottom of every bottle.  
"These five words in my head scream…  
"Are we having fun yet?"  
"Yet, yet, yet, no, no."  
"Yet, yet, yet, no, no."  
"Yet, yet, yet, no, no."

"Never made it as a wise man, I couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing."  
"And this is how you remind me! This is how you remind me…of what I really am."  
"This is how you remind me…  
"Of what I really am."

The crowd cheers loudly, enough for Shadeflare and the judges to feel their chairs shake. Tawnypelt was crying, and started throwing flowers at Blackstar. "That was beautiful!" She kept saying, while sobbing.

"That…was truly amazing." Bluestar states.  
"I'm awestruck." Squirrelflight adds. Tawnypelt just kept throwing flowers.

"The judges have spoken. Blackstar, that was very, very…just…wow." Shadeflare stutters.

"Shadeflare, get these two out of my sight, will you?" Blackstar replies.

"Of course. The show's almost over, anyway…" She snaps her claws, and Tigerstar and Brokenstar dissapear, and Shadowclan goes back into the audience, cheering. "Well, that's all the time we have for today, everyone! Remember to vote if you want to see Nightcloud and Leafpool's first therapy session, and we will see you next time on…"

Everyone: "Warrior's Voice!"

**Alright everyone, if you want to see Nightcloud and Leafpool's first therapy session, let me know! Thank you for reading, and remember to review!**


	3. Therapy Session

**Okay, haven't updated in a while. I had no idea what song to use, but then…this happened. NO I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. **

A small brown and darker brown she-cat stepped up to the podium. Her eyes were green, and she had dark brown ears, chest, paws, and stripes that went up to her tail. In a way, she looked like Shadeflare, just…different colors.

"Hello, Cats of the Clans! I'm Dustfern, Shadeflare's alternate cat/cousin. She's on vacation, so I'm stepping in! I'm also just as insane, violent, and evil as her! So, let's get this show on the road. This is the therapy session for Nightcloud and Leafpool! So, we were able to capture all the hilarious things that happened...here it is..." She said, grinning evilly.

A screen slid out from the wall, big enough for all the cats to see.

A cat sat on a simple black chair, across from Nightcloud and Leafpool. The cat was none other than...Tigerstar. Wearing sunglasses, equipped with a pencil and a clipboard.

"Well well well, my two lovely she-cats. What seems to be the problem?"

Nightcloud and Leafpool grumbled, and Nightcloud finally said: "She keeps trying to steal my Crowy-Whowy from me!"

"NO! YOU stole HIM from ME!" Leafpool replied, hissing.

"Shut up, you rotten, hare-brained she-cat!" Nightcloud hissed back.

"Ladies, calm down. So, who is this Mr. 'Crowy-Whowy'?" Tigerstar said calmly, writing things down.

"Duh! CROWFEATHER!" Leafpool and Nightcloud said simultaneously. They then proceeded to tackle each other, claws unsheathed.

Tigerstar went insane, and leaped into the fray. He pulled the two she-cats apart, and paw-cuffed them to the chairs. Satisfied, he sat back down in his chair.

"CALM DOWN, YOU IDIOT SHE-CA-*ahem*. Sorry for that, where were we? You both are in love with the same tom, right?" He proceeded with caution.

"Duh?" Leafpool replied, a fiery look coming from her eyes.

"Mm. I say, we sort this out with calm, simple, easy-going strategies that will help you both recover from your mental inju-oh, what the heck. LET'S BREAK OUT THE CHAINSAWS!" He yowled, throwsing chainsaws to the she-cats, who cut the cuffs from their paws, and leaped at each other. Tigerclaw tossed flamethrowers into the fray, which were scooped up. The building was set on fire, and Tigerstar laughed evilly.

"Soon, I will exploit these two she-cats' anger, and use it to take over Windclan...then Thunderclan, and all the Clans themselves! I WILL ATTACK THE TRIBE, AND THEN ATTACK THE WOOOORLD! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Wait...is this on camera? Crap..."

Back on the stage, Dustfern laughed hysterically, and chugged down Mountain Dew all the while. The judges ran around cracking up, and the entire audience shot confetti cannons. "AHAHAHAH! Well...AHHAHA! That's all the time we have for-FORGET THE OUTRO! LET'S PARTYYYY!" Dustfern yowled, and turned on loud music.

**Ehehehe...rushed slightly, but I hope it's still fun. Expect a better update system...bye guys!**


	4. Chapter Four, Berrynose

**Okay, haven't updated in a while. I had no idea what song to use, but then…this happened. NO I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. OR THIS SONG, WHICH YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO WHILE YOU READ THIS!**

A small brown and darker brown she-cat stepped up to the podium. Her eyes were green, and she had dark brown ears, chest, paws, and stripes that went up to her tail. In a way, she looked like Shadeflare, just…different colors.

"Hello, Cats of the Clans! I'm Dustfern, Shadeflare's alternate cat/cousin. She's on vacation, so I'm stepping in! I'm also just as insane, violent, and evil as her! So, let's get this show on the road. Our next guest is…*gulp*…Berrynose.

Berrynose walked onto the stage as Dustfern sat in the plush red chair at the corner of the stage. She braced herself as Berrynose began to sing.

"I am really special 'cause there's only one of me! Look my smile, I'm so freaking happy, the people are jealous of me!" He sang, which sounded like nails against a chalkboard.

"When I'm sad and lonely, I like to sing this song. It cheers me up and shows me that I won't be sad for long!"  
"Oh, oh, oh, I'm so happy, I can barely breathe! Puppy dogs and sugar frogs, and kittens baby teeth!"

"Watch out all you mothers, I'm happy as hardcore!"

"I'm really happy, I'm sugar-coated me! Happy, good, anger, bad that's my philosophy!"

"I can't do this, man, I'm not happy…" He 'sang' quietly.

"I am really special 'cause there's only one of me! Look my smile, I'm so freaking happy, the people are jealous of me!"

"These are my love handles and this is my if you tip me over then mama said, 'Knock you out!'  
"I am special, I am happy, I am gonna heave! Welcome to my happy world, now get your stuff and leave! "I am happy, I am good, I am…"  
"I'm outta here! Screw you!" He said, storming off.

"Ohhhh no you don't!" Dustfern yowled, pressing a button that locked Berrynose in a cage. Dustfern pressed another button that caused the cage to go down into the stage while Berrynose yowled.

"Oh Starclan, WHY did we have to listen to that?! WHY?!" Bluestar yowled.

Tawnypelt and Squirrelflight had fainted from complete and total Brain-Hurt, an ailment caused by listening to Berrynose.

"DEAR STARCLAN! THANK YOU IT'S OVER!" Dustfern shouted. Casually, Shadeflare walked in.

"What did I miss?" She asked.

"You don't want to know…" Dustfern replied.

"Uh, anyway…I'm here to announce something new! OC's are being accepted! We need security, apprentices, medicine cats, and torturers for the Dungeon…also, the Judges are now able to determine the punishment for a bad performance! The torturers are there to torture them, and I am their commaner! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" She laughed maniacally. Dustfern joined in, leaving Bluestar to end the show.

"Well, that's all for now on…"

"WARRIOR'S VOICE!"


	5. Chapter Five, Breezepelt

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. THE ONLY OC I OWN IS SHADEFLARE.**

**Updated Cast List:**

**Host: ** Shadeflare-A small she-cat with white fur, along with gray paws, gray stripes that go up to the tip of her tail, along with bright blue eyes and a gray chest, as well as gray paws and ears. Weapon of choice: Her bare claws and fangs...but she uses them well.

**Judges:**

Bluestar-Blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.  
Tawnypelt-Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.  
Squirrelflight-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**Security:**

Redspeckle-Bright ginger she-cat with faint spots over her back, tail, and head. Has a scar over one eye. Green eyes. Can be crazy and is quite strong for such a slender cat. Carries a whip made from a birch twig. (Spottykit's OC)

Windleaf-Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Uses wind-based tactics in combat. (Fairytailisthebest's OC)

**Torturers:**

Claw that Glints in the Moonlight (Claw)-Sweet and beautiful she-cat with long black fur and shiny claws. She has white front paws and a white nose. Blue eyes. She seems sweet and flirty until she has to torture some cat. Carries just her shiny, long claws, and her looks. (Spottykit's OC)

Mosspelt-Gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Uses flaming M&M cookies. (Cherrystar's OC)

Bladetail-Dark gray tom with white paws and a white chest and icy blue eyes. Uses elemental swords. (Fairytailisthebest's OC)

**Medicine Cats:**

Moonblaze-Blue she-cat with black paws and chest. Spottedleaf like but a bit more insane. (Moonblaze1509's OC)

A small she-cat is soon recognized as Shadeflare, and she walks out to the podium.

"Hello, she-cats and gentletoms! I have returned from vacation! Let's get this show on the road! But first, we have new cast members to introduce! Let's bring our first 3 out: Redspeckle, Windleaf, and Claw!" She calls. At the sound of their names, a bright ginger she-cat, a pale ginger she-cat, and a black she-cat come out running. They stand in a line.

"My name's Redspeckle! I'm a security cat here, and my job is to prevent performers, judges, and our host from attackers, as well as keep the victims from escaping from the Dungeon! I'll be so happy when I get revenge on Heathertail for being a priss!" Redspeckle says.

"My name is Windleaf! I'm also a security cat with the same job as Redspeckle! If you try to escape, I will personally dip you into flaming hot lava! HAVE FUN!" Windleaf says excitedly.

"And my name is Claw that Glints in the Moonlight, or just Claw," She says and winks. "I'm a torturer. Those who give a bad performance must be punished, and shall face the wrath of me and my comrades." She continues, smoothing her chest fur.

"Thank you all. You may depart. The next three cats to introduce are: Mosspelt, Bladetail, and Moonblaze!" Shadeflare calls once more. At the sound of their names, a gray she-cat, a dark gray tom, and a blue she-cat emerge and stand in a line.

"Hiya! My name's Mosspelt, and I'm a torturer! If you're gonna give a bad performance, be prepared for COOKIES!" Mosspelt says maniacally, pulling out a platter of flaming M&M cookies.

"Yeeeahhh…I'm Bladetail. I'm more relaxed than most, but deliver a blow that doesn't heal with ease…." Bladetail says, pulling out a fire sword and a wind sword.

"My name's Moonblaze! I'm a Medicine Cat," She says, then whispers to Bladetail," Is this a deathberry or a juniper berry?"

"That's a holly berry…" Bladetail replies.

"It's also poisonous." Mosspelt adds.

"You can depart now…"Shadeflare says. They all go backstage.

"*Gulp*…Now then, Breezepelt will be singing his version of…The Waffle Song…" Shadeflare says depressed, then sits down in her plush red chair. Breezepelt runs out from backstage with a bear trap in his fur.

"AND TELL HEATHERTAIL I SAID SHE CAN GO DIE IN A FIRE!" Redspeckle screeches, and then is cut off and dragged away by Windleaf.

"I have a request! GET THIS BEAR TRAP OUT OF MY FUR!" Breezepelt demands.

"Sorry. We don't handle assistance in removals."

"Fine. I'll begin now."

"DO YOU LIKE WINDCLAN?" Breezepelt screeches.

"YEAH WE LIKE WINDCLAN!" Windclan answers.

"DO YOU HATE THUNDERCLAN?"

"YEAH WE HATE THUNDERCLAN!" Tigerstar answers.

"DO YOU HATE RIVERCLAN?"

"YEAH WE HATE RIVERCLAN!" Windclan answers.

"DO-DO-DE-DUP! CAN'T WAIT TO GET A CLANFULL! WINDCLAN!"

"WINDCLAN!"

"DO YOU LIKE WINDCLAN?"

"YEAH WE LIKE WINDCLAN!"

"DO YOU HATE SHADOWCLAN?"

"YEAH WE HATE SHADOWCLAN!"

"DON'T YOU HATE FIRESTAR?"

"YEAH WE HATE FIRESTAR!"

"SHUT. UPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPP!" Shadeflare exclaims loud enough for the Tribe to hear her. "SPARE US THIS TERRIFYING TORTURE!" She adds. The judges were throwing spike balls at Breezepelt, and Windleaf released Redspeckle, who leaped forward and twisted her whip around Breezeclaw's head, pulling him down. Even Moonblaze was throwing random pinecones at Breezepelt.

"STOP!" Shadeflare screeches. All the cats stopped and looked at her. Breezepelt stared gratefully toward her, until she said, "Let the judges state their verdict." All three judges pressed an 'X' button, which dropped Breezepelt several hundred feet down into the Dungeon, where the torturers awaited. A screen came up, showing Bladetail with his earth sword against the back of Breezepelt's head, who kept struggling to get out of an electric chair. Claw came up and put her paw on Breezepelt, who didn't seem to mind. She came forward and whispered in his ear.

"It's okay, Breezy. Maybe you could come up to my office after we're through?" Breezepelt nodded quickly. She nodded to the torturers after Breezepelt calmed down, and unsheathed her claws. The screen went up due to major violence, but showed a few flashes of Mosspelt shoving flaming M&M cookies into Breezepelt's mouth and laughing like a maniac. Several screams could be heard.

"Heh heh…that looks fun. Who knew flaming cookies could be so painful? That's all the time we have today, folks. See ya next time on…"

"WARRIOR'S VOICE!"


	6. Chapter Six, Half Moon and ?

**DISCLAIMER: HECK NAW BRO. I DUN OWN WARRIOR CATS!**

**Two updates in one day! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! TAKE THAT HATERS! NOW LISTEN TO THIS SONG CALLED FIREWORK, YEAH, THE ONE I DON'T OWN, WHILE YOU'RE LISTENING TO THIS!**

Updated Cast List:

**Host:** Shadeflare-A small she-cat with white fur, along with gray paws, gray stripes that go up to the tip of her tail, along with bright blue eyes and a gray chest, as well as gray paws and ears. Weapon of choice: Her bare claws and fangs...but she uses them well.

**Judges:**

Bluestar-Blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.  
Tawnypelt-Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.  
Squirrelflight-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**Security:**

Redspeckle-Bright ginger she-cat with faint spots over her back, tail, and head. Has a scar over one eye. Green eyes. Can be crazy and is quite strong for such a slender cat. Carries a whip made from a birch twig. (Spottykit's OC)

Windleaf-Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Uses wind-based tactics in combat. (Fairytailisthebest's OC)

**Torturers:**

Claw that Glints in the Moonlight (Claw)-Sweet and beautiful she-cat with long black fur and shiny claws. She has white front paws and a white nose. Blue eyes. She seems sweet and flirty until she has to torture some cat. Carries just her shiny, long claws, and her looks. (Spottykit's OC)

Mosspelt-Gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Uses her bare claws and fangs. (Cherrystar's OC)

Bladetail-Dark gray tom with white paws and icy blue eyes. Uses elemental swords. (Fairytailisthebest's OC)

**Medicine Cats:**

Moonblaze-Blue she-cat with black paws and chest. Spottedleaf like but a bit more insane. (Moonblaze1509's OC)

"What's goin' on, she-cats and gentletoms? My name be Shadeflare, and welcome to…"

"WARRIOR'S VOICE!"

"On the last episode, we introduced our new cast members, survived Breezepelt's singing, and watched him be tortured as punishment! Moonblaze would like to inform us the only reason that she's healing Breezepelt is because she's getting paid to do so." Shadeflare continues.

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Moonblaze shouts from backstage.

"Aaaanyways, we're doing a marathon of Warrior's Voice! At the end of this marathon, we'll give one small announcement, possibly two. Let's get this show on the road! Our next guest is….HALF MOON!" Shadeflare calls. Half Moon struts out from backstage looking excited.

"I have a request. I want the Power of Three right here in the front-center of the stage. Lionblaze, Jayfeather, and Dovewing!" She says.

"So be it." Shadeflare replies and snaps her claws. The requested cats appear on the stage, and as soon as Jayfeather smells Half Moon, he leaps toward her and starts making out with her. The audience sighs and Windleaf pulls them apart, tying Jayfeather to a chair. Redspeckle comes out and eyes the trio, signaling to Windleaf to sit on the left and right of the stage in case something should happen. Half Moon begins to sing…

"Do you ever feel, like a plastic bag, drifting through the wind, wanting to start again?"  
"Do you ever feel, feel so paper thin, like a house of cards, one blow from cavin' in?"  
"Do you ever feel, already buried deep? Six feet under screams but no one seems to hear a thing."  
"Do you know that there's, still a chance for you? 'Cause there's a spark in you."  
"You just gotta ignite, the light, and let it shine!"  
"Just own the night! Like the Fourth of July!"  
"Cause baby you're a firework!"  
"Come on your colors burst!"  
"Make 'em go oh! Oh! Oh! You're gonna leave them falling do-o-own!"  
"Baby you're a firework!"  
"You don't have to feel, like a waste of space. You're original, cannot be replaced."  
"If you only knew, what the future holds. After a hurricane, comes a rainbow!" Half Moon sings, and in comes…HOLLYLEAF?

"Maybe your reason why, all the doors are closed, is so you could open one that leads you to the perfect row! Like a lightning bolt, your heart will glow, and when it's time you'll know, you just gotta ignite the light, and let it shine!" Hollyleaf sings.

"Just own the night! Like the Fourth of July!" Half Moon and Hollyleaf start singing together.

"Cause baby you're a firework! Come on show 'em what you're worth!"  
"Make 'em go oh! Oh! Oh! As you shoot across the sky-y-y!"  
"It's always been inside of you-you-you! And now it's time to let it through-oo-oo!"  
"Boom boom boom! Even brighter than the moon-moon-moon!"  
"You're gonna leave 'em falling!" They end together.

The audience cheered loudly. Even the torturers down below were close to tears. The judges were so amazed they were crying and throwing flowers, and Shadeflare was crying too. Windleaf and Redspeckle were crying, and allowed Jayfeather to go make out with Half Moon, but not without  
forcing them into a closet first.

"I-I-*sniffle*-Think that's all the time we have t-today folks! S-See you next t-time on!"

"WARRIOR'S VOICE!"

**OKAY! I changed the lyrics around a bit to make it shorter and easier. DON'T HURT ME! Remember to review! ADIOS!**


	7. Chapter Seven, Therapy Session

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIOR CATS! WAHHHHHH!**

**Updated Cast List:**

**Host:** Shadeflare-A small she-cat with white fur, along with gray paws, gray stripes that go up to the tip of her tail, along with bright blue eyes and a gray chest, as well as gray paws and ears. Weapon of choice: Her bare claws and fangs...but she uses them well.

**Judges:**

Bluestar-Blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.  
Tawnypelt-Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.  
Squirrelflight-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

**Security:**

Redspeckle-Bright ginger she-cat with faint spots over her back, tail, and head. Has a scar over one eye. Green eyes. Can be crazy and is quite strong for such a slender cat. Carries a whip made from a birch twig. (Spottykit's OC)

Windleaf-Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Uses wind-based tactics in combat. (Fairytailisthebest's OC)

**Torturers:**

Claw that Glints in the Moonlight (Claw)-Sweet and beautiful she-cat with long black fur and shiny claws. She has white front paws and a white nose. Blue eyes. She seems sweet and flirty until she has to torture some cat. Carries just her shiny, long claws, and her looks. (Spottykit's OC)

Mosspelt-Gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Uses her bare claws and fangs. (Cherrystar's OC)

Bladetail-Dark gray tom with white paws and icy blue eyes. Uses elemental swords. (Fairytailisthebest's OC)

**Medicine Cats:**

Moonblaze-Blue she-cat with black paws and chest. Spottedleaf like but a bit more insane. (Moonblaze1509's OC)

_Shadeflare walks in a few minutes before the show begins. "Moonblaze!" She calls. At the sound of her name, Moonblaze comes out from healing Breezepelt (Yeah, it's taking that long)._

"_Yes Shadeflare?" She says._

"_Should we really go through with adding them?" Shadeflare asks._

"_Yes, we should. If the second edition has to go on, we can't just stick with us. There has to be new ones." Moonblaze replies._

"_Alright. But if it goes wrong, it's your fault. Ah crap, the shows starting!" Shadeflare says and runs toward the stage in time for the show._

"Hello, one and all! My name is Shadeflare, and welcome to Warrior's Voice! On the last episode, a wonderful performance was given by Half Moon and Hollyleaf! This episode, we'll be bring a whole new dose of tal-Huh? What is it Mosspelt?" Shadeflare asks.

Mosspelt comes out further and hands her a card. Shadeflare sighs sadly.

"Change of plans..no talent tonight, it seems that Breezepelt wants to finish his so-MOSSPELT STOP CHANGING MY SCRIPT!" Shadeflare continues.

Mosspelt hands her another card, and at that, Shadeflare squeals excitedly.

"WELL, it seems that Breezepelt had an 'accident' that involved Claws and her office. We'll be watching Breezepelt's therapy session! YAY!" Shadeflare says excitedly as the screen rolls down.

**-seperation-of-parts-take-that-haters-**

"S-So I went up to her office 'cause she's really hot, y'know? I walked in on her about to start changing for the show, and when she saw me, she called me a peeping tom, 'cause that's what I am. She brought me inside and put me up against the wall and said that I was really cute, and she unsheathed her claws, and I was really excited, and just when I was about to reply she attacked me, and now I only have one eye and there are two claws missing from each of my paws!" Breezepelt whined.

"That…is a shame." A voice said in the chair, and turned around revealing Tigerstar as the therapist yet again. "Show me this 'Claw' you speak of." He continues as Breezepelt gives him the picture. He starts purring. "We-heh-hell, hello there…" He starts drooling, then remembers Breezepelt in the room.

"See what I mean?" Breezepelt says.

"Yeah. It seems you need to get over some trauma then? I have just the solution." Tigerstar begins. He puts on some smarty-pants glasses and begins…

"At Tigerstar's University of Torture and Pain, or TUTP, we have very amazing young researchers who study how to get over trauma and mental images. Their research concludes that the only way to get over one case of trauma…IS TO INTRODUCE A NEW ONE!" Tigerstar says maniacally. Breezepelt hides in terror, but Tigerstar leaped on top of him and made his injuries worse and tore out his fur. He then straps him into a chair and shows him severe mental images of Crowfeather dancing and laughing at him, and every time Breezepelt struggled, Tigerstar would electrocute him. Breezepelt kept screaming, and this went on for a while until the screen went up.

Shadeflare just stared dumbfounded at where the screen was, as did the rest of the cast. Even the torturers were a bit pained inside. Slowly, she came out of her trance.

"I don't know what to say other than 'How was I stupid enough to pick him as my deputy'…" Bluestar said quietly.

"Amen to that…uh…anyways, this concludes Part 3 of our marathon of…" Shadeflare begins.

"WARRIOR'S VOICE!"


	8. Chapter 8, Crowfeather

**DISCLAIMER: I DUN OWN WARRIYAH KITTEHS. TEH ONLY OC I OWN IS SHADEFLARE. NUTTIN' ELSE. NOT EVEN THE SONG YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO WHILE READING THIS. NEOOOPE.**

**Updated Cast List:**

Host:  Shadeflare-A small she-cat with white fur, along with gray paws, gray stripes that go up to the tip of her tail, along with bright blue eyes and a gray chest, as well as gray paws and ears. Weapon of choice: Her bare claws and fangs...but she uses them well.

Judges:

Bluestar-Blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.  
Tawnypelt-Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.  
Squirrelflight-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Security:

Redspeckle-Bright ginger she-cat with faint spots over her back, tail, and head. Has a scar over one eye. Green eyes. Can be crazy and is quite strong for such a slender cat. Carries a whip made from a birch twig. (Spottykit's OC)

Windleaf-Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Uses wind-based tactics in combat. (Fairytailisthebest's OC)

Torturers:

Claw that Glints in the Moonlight (Claw)-Sweet and beautiful she-cat with long black fur and shiny claws. She has white front paws and a white nose. Blue eyes. She seems sweet and flirty until she has to torture some cat. Carries just her shiny, long claws, and her looks. (Spottykit's OC)

Mosspelt-Gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Uses flaming M&M cookies. (Cherrystar's OC)

Bladetail-Dark gray tom with white paws and icy blue eyes. Uses elemental swords. (Fairytailisthebest's OC)

Medicine Cats:

Moonblaze-Blue she-cat with black paws and chest. Spottedleaf like but a bit more insane. (Moonblaze1509's OC)

"Why, it's that time of the day! Heeelloooo audience! My name is Shadeflare, and welcome to…"

"WARRIOR'S VOICE!"

"On the last episode, Breezepelt was, er...mentally and physically injured? Moonblaze is getting payed extra for this, by the way…" Shadeflare continues.

"HECK YEAH I AM!" A voice from backstage shouts.

"WE GET IT MOONBLAZE!" Shadeflare shouts back. "Anyways…our next guest on this show is…Crowfeather…STARCLAN ALMIGHTY HELP US!" Shadeflare exclaimed, then sat in her chair. Crowfeather ran from backstage, trembling as a snarling Claw came chasing after him.

"AND TELL YOUR SON HE CAN GO DIE IN A FIRE!" She screeched after him.

Bladetail and Mosspelt were after her with assistance from Redspeckle, and they could barely keep her down when they tackled her. In the end, Redspeckle had to tie her two front paws together with her whip while Bladetail and Mosspelt held down her back legs. Windleaf scurried into the fray and put a muzzle on Claw, and all four carried her out, while Moonblaze untangled the rose thorns in his fur and skin.

"Now then…can we continue?" Shadeflare asks a bit sternly.

"Yup! It's all good!" Moonblaze replies, going backstage.

Crowfeather takes a deep breath…

"When I walk on by, girls be lookin' like he so fly!"  
"This is how I roll, animal print claws out control."  
"It's Breezepelt with the big ego and like Bruce Leroy I got the glow, yo…"  
"Girl look at that body!"  
"Girl look at that body!  
"Girl look at that body-I-I-I work out!"  
"When I walk in the spot, this is what I see: Every stops and they starin' at me."  
"I got passion in my claws, and I ain't afraid to show it, show it, show it, show it…"  
"I'm sexy and I know it."  
"When I'm at the Gatherin' security just can't fight 'em all."  
"When I'm at the lake, I'm in my fur, tryin' to tan my tail."  
"This is how I roll, come on she-cats it's time to go."  
"We headed back to WC, baby don't be nervous. Got claws, got fangs, and I still get service."  
"Girl look at that body."  
"Girl look at that body."  
"Girl look at that body."  
"I-I-I work out! Girl look at that body."  
"Girl look at that body."  
"Girl look at that body.  
"I'm sexy and I know it!" Crowfeather finishes.

Everyone just stared at him. Even Leafpool and Nightcloud in the audience were starting to have second thoughts. Then, Squirrelflight spoke up…

"Well, that was just plain terrible. It's not even _true_. PUNISHMENT GOES TO CROWFEATHER." She said, pressing the 'X' button. The other judges followed suit, and Crowfeather was dropped several hundred feet down into the Dungeon, where Claw was waiting, while Bladetail held his ice sword against Crowfeather's head, and unfortunately for Crowy, Mosspelt had just whipped up another batch of flaming cookies (Now with coal shaped like chocolate chips). Each stood grinning.

"Another day, another victim." Bladetail said, and they leaped forward. The screen went up due to violence, but not before several glimpses of Bladetail's sword in an uncomfortable place were seen.

"Eheheheh…why don't we continue on then? Unfortunately, this is the last part of our Warrior's Voice marathon, but don't be sad! These should be coming out more often, and if there's a cease, you can all pelt us with deathberries. ONTO THE ANNOUNCEMENTS!" Shadeflare says.

"ONE: There will most likely be a Season 2. If there cannot be one, I'll let you know."  
"TWO: PLEASE SEND IN APPRENTICES! I wanna teach a cat how to cause pain!"  
"THREE: Cats CAN have kits on the show. They'll be included in the cast list."  
"That's all for now folks! This was the end of our marathon! See ya next time on…

"WARRIOR'S VOICE!"


	9. Chapter 9, Tigerstar

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS, SO GO DIE IN A FIRE, HATERS. I ALSO DON'T OWN THE SONG YOU SHOULD LISTEN TO WHILE READING THIS.**

Host: Shadeflare-A small she-cat with white fur, along with gray paws, gray stripes that go up to the tip of her tail, along with bright blue eyes and a gray chest, as well as gray paws and ears. Weapon of choice: Her bare claws and fangs...but she uses them well.

Judges:

Bluestar-Blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.  
Tawnypelt-Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.  
Squirrelflight-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Security:

Redspeckle-Bright ginger she-cat with faint spots over her back, tail, and head. Has a scar over one eye. Green eyes. Can be crazy and is quite strong for such a slender cat. Carries a whip made from a birch twig. (Spottykit's OC)

Windleaf-Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Uses wind-based tactics in combat. (Fairytailisthebest's OC)

Torturers:

Claw that Glints in the Moonlight (Claw)-Sweet and beautiful she-cat with long black fur and shiny claws. She has white front paws and a white nose. Blue eyes. She seems sweet and flirty until she has to torture some cat. Carries just her shiny, long claws, and her looks. (Spottykit's OC)

Mosspelt-Gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Uses flaming M&M cookies. (Cherrystar's OC)

Bladetail-Dark gray tom with white paws and icy blue eyes. Uses elemental swords. (Fairytailisthebest's OC)

Medicine Cats:

Moonblaze-Blue she-cat with black paws and chest. Spottedleaf like but a bit more insane. (Moonblaze1509's OC)

"Helloooo, she-cats and gentletoms! My name is Shadeflare, and welcome back to Warrior's Voice! This episode, we'll watch a performance by an unexpected guest…Tigerstar." Shadeflare said, and sat down in her plush red chair. Tigerstar was literally tossed onto the stage by Claw.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR FLIRTING WITH ME!" She screeched, and went backstage again. Tigerstar stood nervously.

"Hello, Dr. Tigerstar the Therapist. What song will you be singing today?" Shadeflare asked calmly.

"I'll be singing 'When I Ruled the World' by Coldplay'." He responded.

"Any requests?"

"Nope."

"Then begin."

Tigerstar cleared his throat…

"I used to rule the world. Clans would rise when I gave the word. Now in the Forest I sleep alone…"  
"Sweep the ground I used to own. I used to push the pawns, feel the fear in my enemies' eyes."  
"Listen as the Clans would sing, 'Now Firestar's dead, long live our King!' One minute I held the key!"  
"Next Scourge's claws descended on me, and I discovered that my Hill of Bones…"  
"Stands upon those that no cat owns. I hear the Dark Forest cats yowling, Starclan choirs are singing."  
"Be my Clan, my claws and fangs, my lost loves gone by my paw. For some reason I can't explain…"  
"Once they'd gone it was never, never an honest word. That was when I ruled the world."  
"It was the cats of Lionclan, opposed us all, and I stood high."  
"Then I was turned, upon, Scourge came crashin' down, and I was gone."  
"Cats all over all cried what I'd done, and called for my spilled blood, just a puppet on a lonely string."  
"Oh…who would ever wanna be king?"  
"I hear the Dark Forest cats yowling, Starclan choirs are singing. Be my Clan, my claws and fangs…"  
"My lost loves gone by my paw. For some reason I can't explain…"  
"I know now Bluestar won't call my name. Never an honest word…but that was when I ruled the world."

Everyone stood and stared…no cat could could deny it…Tigerstar was good. He expressed what had happened in a beautiful yet terrifying manner…they started clapping. Even Bluestar ran up and hugged Tigerstar.

"That was so…beautiful!" Shadeflare sobbed. Everyone sobbed with her. Tigerstar took a bow and pranced backstage. Even the torturers were crying down below.

"That's all the time we have -sniffle- for today! Tune in –sniffle- next time on-" Shadeflare said crying.

"WARRIOR'S VOICE!"


	10. Chapter 10, Special Episode

**DISCLAIMER: Nope. Sorry lawyers, you've lost this round, cause I don't own Warriors!**

**Thanks to xXxMelodiaxXx for letting me take this story in a new direction!**

Host: Shadeflare-A small she-cat with white fur, along with gray paws, gray stripes that go up to the tip of her tail, along with bright blue eyes and a gray chest, as well as gray paws and ears. Weapon of choice: Her bare claws and fangs...but she uses them well.

Judges:

Bluestar-Blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.  
Tawnypelt-Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.  
Squirrelflight-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Security:

Redspeckle-Bright ginger she-cat with faint spots over her back, tail, and head. Has a scar over one eye. Green eyes. Can be crazy and is quite strong for such a slender cat. Carries a whip made from a birch twig. (Spottykit's OC) _Apprentice: Earthpaw_

Windleaf-Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Uses wind-based tactics in combat. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC)

Torturers:

Claw that Glints in the Moonlight (Claw)-Sweet and beautiful she-cat with long black fur and shiny claws. She has white front paws and a white nose. Blue eyes. She seems sweet and flirty until she has to torture some cat. Carries just her shiny, long claws, and her looks. (Spottykit's OC)

Mosspelt-Gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Uses flaming M&M cookies. (Cherrystar's OC) _Apprentice: Aquapaw_

Bladetail-Dark gray tom with white paws and icy blue eyes. Uses elemental swords. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC)

Medicine Cats:

Moonblaze-Blue she-cat with black paws and chest. Spottedleaf like but a bit more insane. (Moonblaze1509's OC) _Apprentice: Heartpaw_

Apprentices:

Heartpaw- Light pink with darker stripes and paws. She also has violet eyes. Uses HUGE needles to help Moonblaze treat patients. Bladetail and Windleaf's daughter. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC.)

Earthpaw- Light brown with black spots on his spine. He has amber eyes. He can control the ground like minerals and dirt. Bladetail and Windleaf's son. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC.)

Aquapaw- Blueish silver with aquamarine eyes. She can control water no matter state it is like water vapor into sharp blades. Bladetail and Windleaf's daughter. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC.)

The regular host walked on stage. "Hello, she-cats and gentletoms! My name's Shadeflare, and this is…"

"WARRIOR'S VOICE!"

"That's correct! But before we do anything, we have a bit of news to share. Bladetail and Windleaf are mates and had kits! From special request by them, their kits aged up to apprentices, and we're going to introduce them here! Come on out, apprentices!" Shadeflare called. At the sound of her voice, three apprentices dashed out in a line and began to introduce themselves.

"My name's Heartpaw! I'm a Medicine Cat Apprentice that uses a form of acupuncture where the needles are bigger and more painful!" A light pink she-cat said excitedly.

"I'm Earthpaw. I can control the ground and minerals. For instance…" A light brown tom began. He closed his eyes and several iron bars gravitated toward him. "I'm a security cat." He finished.

"And I'm Aquapaw. I'm a torturer that can control water. Like this!" A silvery-blue she-cat began. A random cat in the audience cried out in panic as the water in his bottle broke out of the bottle and gravitated toward Aquapaw.

"Thank you. You can return to your duties." Shadeflare said, and the three dashed off to backstage. "Anywho, let's get onto the perform-" Shadeflare tried to finish, but was interrupted by a loud crash. "Who's there!" Shadeflare demanded. A dark figure appeared on one side of the stage in a cloud of smoke.

"Hand over all your valuables and no cat gets hurt." The dark figure said.

"Yeah right. SECURITY!" Shadeflare called. Redspeckle, Windleaf, and Earthpaw dashed out.

"Make one move and get shocked." The figure said, pointing to a point on the ceiling. A cat hung from a grapple hook, holding a crossbow aimed straight at Shadeflare.

"Curse your ninjas. But I'm afraid if YOU make one move, you feel a whole other definition of pain." Shadeflare responded. Bladetail walked up behind the figure with his wind sword and put it against its back.

"This one's my favorite. It reminds me of Windleaf." He said.

"Very clever, Shadeflare. But it won't be enough." The figure said. Another cat was stationed above the stage with a crossbow aimed at Bladetail, who never took his eyes off the dark figure.

"Sorry. You've made a mistake. If one of your little ninjas is dispatched, your little chain of threat breaks." Shadeflare began. "That's your cue, Mosspelt!" She shouted.

A ball of fire was seen shooting through the air at the ninja on the ceiling. It hit the ninja, who let go of their grappling hook and fell to the floor, whining like a kit. The stage ninja tried to shoot, but the cookie reached the arrow first, and another cookie went after the stage ninja, who yowled in fright, rolling around trying to put out the fire.

Bunches of ninjas leaped from the audience, and the torturers leaped from backstage. It was an all-out war, and Bladetail was ambushed from behind, but Windleaf leaped on the ninja, and the two engaged a group of ninjas together.

Earthpaw, Aquapaw, and Heartpaw were fighting in a trio, surrounded by huge needles, water, and a whole lot of metal.

Moonblaze was lobbing moss balls filled with mouse bile at the ninjas, and Shadeflare leaped onto the dark figure, and the two began clawing at each other.

Claw and Redspeckle were surrounded by ninjas, and grinned as an array of flaming cookies landed in the vicinity of the ninjas, who yowled in fright as the two she-cats leaped on top of them.

"WE NEED BACKUP!" Bladetail yowled as he and Windleaf fought off a group of ninjas.

"Someone called?" Dustfern strolled on in.

"Dustfern! Help Mosspelt with the Cannon!" Shadeflare yelled, dodging a blow from a ninja who came up behind her. Dustfern nodded, and dashed back above the stage where Mosspelt was, dragging a huge cannon.

"Load her up!" Dustfern yowled, and Mosspelt stuffed the Cannon with flaming cookies. The two she-cats sat on a pair of chairs the Cannon offered, and unloaded on the groups of ninjas until they all fled, and each cat had surrounded the dark figure.

"I hadn't counted on failure, Shadeflare. Well done. But I WILL be back." The dark figure said, and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Curse his Jedi tricks! He will be back. But we WILL be ready." Shadeflare growled.

"Do you know him, Shadeflare?" Heartpaw asked.

"I do, Heartpaw. But that's another story for another episode." Shadeflare replied, and turned to the audience. "This was NOT staged, my audience. This is the end of…"

"WARRIOR'S VOICE!"


	11. Chapter 11, Brambleclaw

Host: Shadeflare-A small she-cat with white fur, along with gray paws, gray stripes that go up to the tip of her tail, along with bright blue eyes and a gray chest, as well as gray paws and ears. Weapon of choice: Her bare claws and fangs...but she uses them well.

Judges:

Bluestar-Blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.  
Tawnypelt-Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.  
Squirrelflight-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Security:

Redspeckle-Bright ginger she-cat with faint spots over her back, tail, and head. Has a scar over one eye. Green eyes. Can be crazy and is quite strong for such a slender cat. Carries a whip made from a birch twig. (Spottykit's OC) _Apprentice: Earthpaw_

Windleaf-Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Uses wind-based tactics in combat. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC)

Torturers:

Claw that Glints in the Moonlight (Claw)-Sweet and beautiful she-cat with long black fur and shiny claws. She has white front paws and a white nose. Blue eyes. She seems sweet and flirty until she has to torture some cat. Carries just her shiny, long claws, and her looks. (Spottykit's OC)

Mosspelt-Gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Uses flaming M&M cookies. (Cherrystar's OC) _Apprentice: Aquapaw_

Bladetail-Dark gray tom with white paws and icy blue eyes. Uses elemental swords. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC)

Medicine Cats:

Moonblaze-Blue she-cat with black paws and chest. Spottedleaf like but a bit more insane. (Moonblaze1509's OC) _Apprentice: Heartpaw_

Apprentices:

Heartpaw- Light pink with darker stripes and paws. She also has violet eyes. Uses HUGE needles to help Moonblaze treat patients. Bladetail and Windleaf's daughter. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC.)

Earthpaw- Light brown with black spots on his spine. He has amber eyes. He can control the ground like minerals and dirt. Bladetail and Windleaf's son. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC.)

Aquapaw- Blueish silver with aquamarine eyes. She can control water no matter state it is like water vapor into sharp blades. Bladetail and Windleaf's daughter. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC.)

"_Will you tell me now, Shadeflare?" Heartpaw pleaded._

"_I can't yet, little one. Very few know of who that tom is besides me. Another story for another time. We must focus on the show and the safety of our audience. If there comes a time you must know, I'll tell you. But that time has not come yet. On with the show!" Shadeflare replied._

_-this-is-a-line-take-that-haters-_

"Oh, I DO love my job. Hello once again, audience! MY name is Shadeflare, and this is…"

"WARRIOR'S VOICE!"

"On the last episode, we…sorta got attacked by ninjas. BUT, that time is over now! Let's get this thing started! We have a performance by…Brambleclaw…" Shadeflare said with decreasing enthusiasm. Brambleclaw jumped out from backstage excitedly and waved at Squirrelflight.

"What song, Brambleclaw?" Shadeflare said boredly.

"What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction." (I don't own it, haters. But listen to it as you read.)

"The author and I both hate that song, partially 'cause we're the same person. Whatever." Shadeflare replied. Music began to play…and Brambleclaw began to 'sing in a screeching manner'…

"You're insecure. Don't know what for. You're turnin' heads when you walk through- the do-o-or."  
"Don't need make-up, to cover up. Bein' the way that you are is enou-ou-ough!"  
"Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you-oo."  
"Baby you light up my world like nobody else! The way that you flip your hair gets me overwhelmed!"  
"But when you smile at the ground it ain't hard to tell you don't kno-oh-oh! You don't know you're beautiful! That's what makes you beautiful!"  
"So co-co-come on! You got it wrong. To prove I'm right, I put it in a so-o-ong! I don't know why, you're being shy. And turn away when I look into your e-e-eyes!"  
"Everyone else in the room can see it. Everyone else but you-oo."  
"Baby you light up my world like nobody el-"

"I've heard enough." Shadeflare said, and pressed a button on a remote that dropped Brambleclaw down several hundred feet into the Dungeon.

"Honestly, it wasn't that bad…" Squirrelflight began. "And I thought only we could punish performers.

"If only you guys could, I wouldn't have much of an opinion." Shadeflare stated.

"You stupid piece of fox-dung! GIVE ME BACK BRAMBLECLAW!" Squirrelflight screeched, and leaped on top of Shadeflare, who swatted at her face before Squirrelflight could do too much damage, and the two went down. Bluestar eventually got bored and called in Windleaf, who dragged Squirrelflight down a LONG flight of stairs to the Dungeon, where Brambleclaw was being used as a training dummy for Aquapaw, who was in the middle of giving him a VERY embarrassing (and painful) tattoo of 'Tigerstar is my Sugar Bear' over his heart.

"Like this, Mosspelt?" She asked nervously.

"Perfect. Let's give Squirrelflight a tattoo of Ashfur over HER heart!" Mosspelt replied. The other torturers cheered in delight, and Windleaf kissed Bladetail briefly, then ran upstairs again.

"Aw, how sweet, Windleaf. Anyway, I have several announcements to make, and then we will end the show." Shadeflare said calmly.

"We are no longer hiring adult cats anymore. We will accept apprentices, though, if your resume is good enough though."

"We may do a Halloween, super-long episode of several performances, possibly one by the cast?"

"And finally, I have decided there will be 20-25 episodes of this season before we move onto the next season!"

"That is all for now, folks, on…"

"WARRIOR'S VOICE!"

**Did you by chance catch the teeny Tobuscus reference? 'Hello once again, audience'? If you didn't, oh well. If you did, YAY!**


	12. The Halloween Special!

**DISCLAIMER: Warriors, I do not own. *Yoda status* Listen to songs while you read, you should. Those songs, I do not own.**

Host: Shadeflare-A small she-cat with white fur, along with gray paws, gray stripes that go up to the tip of her tail, along with bright blue eyes and a gray chest, as well as gray paws and ears. Weapon of choice: Her bare claws and fangs...but she uses them well.

Judges:

Bluestar-Blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.  
Tawnypelt-Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.  
Squirrelflight-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Security:

Redspeckle-Bright ginger she-cat with faint spots over her back, tail, and head. Has a scar over one eye. Green eyes. Can be crazy and is quite strong for such a slender cat. Carries a whip made from a birch twig. (Spottykit's OC) _Apprentice: Earthpaw_

Windleaf-Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Uses wind-based tactics in combat. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC)

Torturers:

Claw that Glints in the Moonlight (Claw)-Sweet and beautiful she-cat with long black fur and shiny claws. She has white front paws and a white nose. Blue eyes. She seems sweet and flirty until she has to torture some cat. Carries just her shiny, long claws, and her looks. (Spottykit's OC)

Mosspelt-Gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Uses flaming M&M cookies. (Cherrystar's OC) _Apprentice: Aquapaw_

Bladetail-Dark gray tom with white paws and icy blue eyes. Uses elemental swords. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC)

Medicine Cats:

Moonblaze-Blue she-cat with black paws and chest. Spottedleaf like but a bit more insane. (Moonblaze1509's OC) _Apprentice: Heartpaw_

Apprentices:

Heartpaw- Light pink with darker stripes and paws. She also has violet eyes. Uses HUGE needles to help Moonblaze treat patients. Bladetail and Windleaf's daughter. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC.)

Earthpaw- Light brown with black spots on his spine. He has amber eyes. He can control the ground like minerals and dirt. Bladetail and Windleaf's son. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC.)

Aquapaw- Blueish silver with aquamarine eyes. She can control water no matter state it is like water vapor into sharp blades. Bladetail and Windleaf's daughter. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC.)

Shadeflare strolled on in, dressed as Black Widow from 'The Avengers'. After her followed Bladetail and Windleaf, and Bladetail was dressed as a ninja, Windleaf as another ninja. Redspeckle twirled in behind dressed like a ballerina with a flamethrower and a whip, and the trio of apprentices followed as the Three Musketeers. Afterward, Claw came in dressed like a 'sassy' police officer (much to the toms in the audiences' pleasure), and Moonblaze followed in as a black and red butterfly (painted with deathberries). After her followed in Mosspelt, who was dressed like an M&M cookie. Squirrelflight was dressed as a squirrel, Bluestar as Hermione from Harry Potter, and Tawnypelt was dressed as Pikachu from Pokemon.

"Happy Halloween, audience. My name is Shadeflare in this is the…"

"WARRIOR'S VOICE HALLOWEEN SPECIAL!"

"We're going to have fun tonight, audience…" Shadeflare said, and the lights went out, and several small lights turned ON, with a dim orange and red glow.

"Our first ghoulish performance shall be by none other than Sorreltail!" Shadeflare announces, and takes a seat in her plush red chair. The other cats take a bow and bounce off-stage, and Sorreltail scurries on the stage. Music plays, and Sorreltail begins.

"Off with your head! Dance 'til you're dead! Heads will roll, heads will roll! Heads will roll on the floor…"  
"Glitter on the wet streets. Silver over everything. The river's all wet, you're all cold."  
"Dripping with alchemy, shiver stop shivering. The glitter's all wet, you're all chrome."  
"The toms cry out, she-cats cry out."  
"The toms cry out, she-cats cry out."  
"The toms cry out, oh no…"  
"The toms cry out, she-cats cry out!"  
"The toms cry out, she-cats cry out!"  
"The toms cry out, oh no."  
"Oh, oh, oh, oh!"  
"Off, off with your head, Dance 'til your dead! Heads will roll, heads will roll. Heads will roll on the floor."  
"Looking glass, take the past. Shut your eyes you realize."  
"Glitter on the wet streets. Silver over everything. The glitter's all wet, you're all chrome."  
"Off, off, with your head! Dance, dance, 'til you're dead! Heads will roll, heads will roll!"  
"Heads will roll on the floor…"  
"Off, off, with your head! Dance, dance, 'til you're dead! Heads will roll, heads will roll!"  
"Heads will roll on the floor…"  
"Off, off, with your head! Dance, dance, 'til you're dead! Heads will roll, heads will roll!"  
"Heads will roll on the floor…"

The audience cheered loudly, and Sorreltail bowed and pranced backstage.

"Impressive from that one. ON TO THE NEXT,we have…a returning performer, BLACKSTAR!" Shadeflare announced. Blackstar sprinted from backstage, and the music started playing. Several Shadowclan cats revealed their presence…

"Ghostbusters…"

"If there's somethin' strange, in the neighborhood. Who you gonna call?" Blackstar sang.

"GHOSTBUSTERS!" His backup cats cheered.

"If there's somethin' weird, and it don't look good. Who you gonna call?"

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"I ain't afraid o' no ghost."  
"I ain't afraid o' no ghost.  
"If you're seein' things, runnin' through your head. Who you gonna call?"

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"An' invisible tom, sleepin' in yo' den. Who you gonna call?"

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"I ain't afraid o' no ghost."  
"I ain't afraid o' no ghost.  
"Who you gonna call?"

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"If you're all alone, pick up the phone, an' call."

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"I ain't afraid o' no ghost."  
"I hear it likes the she-cats."  
"I ain't afraid o' no ghost."  
"Who you gonna call?"

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"Mm, if you've had a dose, of a freaky ghost baby,"  
"You better call the ghostbusters."  
"Bustin' makes me feel good."  
"I ain't afraid o' no ghost."  
"Don't get caught alone, oh no…ghostbuster."  
"When he comes through your door."  
"Unless you've just got some more, I think you better call ghostbusters."  
"Ooh, who you gonna call?"

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"Who you gonna call?"

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"Ah, I think you better call."

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"I can't hear you!"

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"Who you gonna call?"

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"Louder, ghostbusters! Who you gonna call?"

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

"Who you gonna call?"

"GHOSTBUSTERS!"

The audience cheered hysterically, already pumped up from Sorreltail. The Shadowclan cats bowed and pranced off-stage.

"Wonderful. Wonderful! Next up we have …Stonefur of Riverclan!" Shadeflare announced. Stonefur bounded on the stage excitedly. Several Riverclan cats followed and took their places behind him. Music started to play…

"I was working as the deputy late one night, when my eyes beheld an eerie sight." Stonefur sang.  
"For my prey from the pile began to rise, and suddenly, to my surprise…"

"He did the mash!" His backup cats sang.

"He did the monster mash." Stonefur sang.

"The monster mash!"

"It was a graveyard smash."

"He did the mash!"

"It caught on in a flash."

"He did the mash!"

"He did the monster mash."  
"From my den in the Clan's east side, to the place where all of the warriors sleep."  
"The rest of all our prey came from their spots in the pile, to get another jolt from my jaws."

"They did the mash!" His backup cats sang.

"He did the monster mash." Stonefur sang.

"The monster mash."

"It was a graveyard smash."

"They did the mash!"

"It caught on in a flash."

"They did the mash!"

"They did the monster mash."

"The prey was having fun, their party had just begun. The guests included a vole, a mouse and his son."  
"The scene was rockin', all were digging the sounds. The ground-bangers were about to arrive,"  
"With their vocal group, Voleicous Five."

"They played the mash!" Stonefur's backup sang.

"They played the monster mash." Stonefur sang.

"The monster mash!"

"It was a graveyard smash."

"They did the mash!"

"It caught on in a flash."

"They did the mash!"

"They did the monster mash!" Stonefur finished. The audience cheered and clapped, and the Riverclan cats pranced off-stage happily.

"Unfortunately, we've only one more performance tonight, my ghoulish audience." Shadeflare said sadly. "However, that performance shall be by none other than…"

"US!" The whole cast leaped from backstage and took their positions. Music started to play…

"It's close to midnight. And somethin' evil's lurking in the dark." Shadeflare sang.  
"Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart."

"You try to scream, but terror takes the sound before you make it!" Bladetail sang.  
"You start to freeze, as horror looks you right between the eyes. You're paralyzed!"

"'Cause this is THRILLER! Thriller night!" The whole cast sang together.

"And no one's gonna save you from the beast about to strike!" Mosspelt sang.

"You know it's THRILLER! Thriller night!" The cast sang again.

"You're fightin' for your life inside a killer, thriller!" Moonblaze sang.

"TONIGHT!" Windleaf sang.

"You hear the door slam, and realize there's nowhere left to run." Heartpaw sang.

"You feel the cold hand, and wonder if you'll ever see the sun." Aquapaw sang.

"You close your eyes, and hope that this is just imagination, girl!" Earthpaw sang.

"But all the while, you hear a creature creepin' up behind." The trio of apprentices sing together.  
"You're outta time!"

"'Cause this is THRLLER! Thriller night!" The cast sings together.

"There ain't no second chance against the beast with forty eyes, girl!" Earthpaw and Bladetail sing together.

"Thriller! Thriller night!" The cast sings together.

"You're fightin' for your life inside a killer, thriller!" Shadeflare sang.

"TONIGHT!" Moonblaze sang.

"Night creatures crawlin', the dead start to walk in their masquerade!" Redspeckle sang.  
"There's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time! This is the end of your life!"

"They're out to get you. There's demons closing in on every side." Redspeckle sang.

"They will possess you, unless you change that number on your dial." Aquapaw sang.

"Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah." Claw sang, winking.

"All through the night, I'll save you from the terror on the screen. I'll make you see!" Redspeckle sang.

"That this is THRILLER! Thriller night!" The whole cast sang.

"Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try!" Redspeckle sang.

"THRILLER! Thriller night!" The cast sang.

"So let me hold you tight and share a, killer! Thriller!" The cast sang and ended together. The audience cheered loudly enough for the whole building to shake. And then…a voice came over the speakers.

"Darkness falls across the land. The midnight hour is close at hand!"  
"Creatures crawl in search of blood…To terrorize yall's neighborhood."  
"The foulest stench is in the air! The funk of forty-thousand years!"  
"And grizzly ghouls from every tomb, are closing in to seal your doom."  
"And though you fight to stay alive, your body starts to shiver."  
"For no mere mortal can resist…"  
"The evil of…The Thriller."

Every cat stared at the sound system. The cast of the show were scared stiff. Shadeflare looked like she'd seen a ghost. And that was the end…


	13. Chapter Thirteen, Heathertail

**DISCLAIMER: Warriors I don't own. Nor do I own any of the characters in here except for Dustfern and Shadeflare, so HA!**

**IT'S BAAAAAAAACK! I am so so so so so so so SORRY! I have a nasty case of writer's block, I've been busy, but in the end there is no excuse. I've had this whole week off…I'm so sorry!**

Host: Shadeflare-A small she-cat with white fur, along with gray paws, gray stripes that go up to the tip of her tail, along with bright blue eyes and a gray chest, as well as gray paws and ears. Weapon of choice: Her bare claws and fangs...but she uses them well.

Judges:

Bluestar-Blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.  
Tawnypelt-Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.  
Squirrelflight-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Security:

Redspeckle-Bright ginger she-cat with faint spots over her back, tail, and head. Has a scar over one eye. Green eyes. Can be crazy and is quite strong for such a slender cat. Carries a whip made from a birch twig. (Spottykit's OC) _Apprentice: Earthpaw_

Windleaf-Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Uses wind-based tactics in combat. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC) _Apprentice: Larkpaw_

Torturers:

Claw that Glints in the Moonlight (Claw)-Sweet and beautiful she-cat with long black fur and shiny claws. She has white front paws and a white nose. Blue eyes. She seems sweet and flirty until she has to torture some cat. Carries just her shiny, long claws, and her looks. (Spottykit's OC) _Apprentice: Amberpaw_

Mosspelt-Gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Uses flaming M&M cookies. (Cherrystar's OC) _Apprentice: Aquapaw_

Bladetail-Dark gray tom with white paws and icy blue eyes. Uses elemental swords. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC)

Mosslight- All brown with a white chest, paws, tail-tip, and muzzle. She tortures with the spirits of the Dark Forest. (Mosslight08's OC)

Medicine Cats:

Moonblaze-Blue she-cat with black paws and chest. Spottedleaf like but a bit more insane. (Moonblaze1509's OC) _Apprentice: Heartpaw_

Apprentices:

Heartpaw- Light pink with darker stripes and paws. She also has violet eyes. Uses HUGE needles to help Moonblaze treat patients. Bladetail and Windleaf's daughter. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC.)

Earthpaw- Light brown with black spots on his spine. He has amber eyes. He can control the ground like minerals and dirt. Bladetail and Windleaf's son. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC.)

Aquapaw- Blueish silver with aquamarine eyes. She can control water no matter state it is like water vapor into sharp blades. Bladetail and Windleaf's daughter. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC.)  
Amberpaw- Ginger and amber she-cat with amber eyes. Sadistic and morbid. Uses amber knives that she pulls from nowhere. If provoked, eyes will turn red and may use one of two alternate weapons, either a bazooka or a spear. May combust into flames at random moments. Is also addicted to bacon, and will return to normal at the sight of it. (LeafAkemi's OC.)

Larkpaw-Dark gray tabby she-cat. She is very calm, and is a black belt in Tae Kwon Do. (Guest's OC.)

Shadeflare walked out to the podium on the stage, and cleared her throat.

"Ladies and gentletoms, we're back. We went off the air…! So, let's get this show on the roaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaad!" She shouted happily. "First, though, we have new cats to introduce! Here they come! AMBERPAW, MOSSLIGHT! LARKPAW!"

Three cats, one a ginger-amber she-cat, and the other a brown and white she-cat, as well as a dark gray tabby she-cat, dashed from backstage and onto the stage.

"My name's Amberpaw! I'm here to cause pain and eat bacon! I also burst into flames at random times, so I brought a fire extinguisher!" The ginger and amber she-cat said quickly with a sadistic grin.

"My name's Mosslight! The spirits of the Dark Forest are at my command, and I get to control them and torture innocent cats! MWAHAHAHAHAHAAA!" The brown and white she-cat shouted excitedly.

The dark gray she-cat just sighed. "I'm Larkpaw. I'm more sane than the others." She said calmly.

The cats in the audience sweat dropped. "Uh…..thanks, you three can go now." Shadeflare said a bit frightened herself. The two scary she-cats went backstage, whereas Larkpaw trotted calmly after them, and a sigh of relief swept through the audience.

"Now then. Our guest performer today shall be none other than…dear Starclan why…Heathertail…" Shadeflare groaned with the audience. Heathertail jumped out from backstage, and Redspeckle was after her like a cat after a mouse.

"GET AWAY FROM MEEEEE!" Heathertail screeched, but Redspeckle caught up to her. After a nasty tangle, Redspeckle was torn away leaving Heathertail broken, battered, and completely shaved. Shadeflare blinked, and snapped her claws. Heathertail was healed, and sighed in relief. Music started to play…

_(La, la la la la la la, la la la la! La, la la la la la la! La la la la!)_

"Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like?"  
"I can always see em' comin' from the left or from the right."  
"I don't wanna be a priss, I'm just trying to be polite!"  
"But it always seems to bite me in the-"  
"Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot."  
"You think that we should hook up but I think that we should not."  
"You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth!"  
"And then is when it started going south! OH!"  
"Get your paws off my hips, or I'll claw you in the lips!"  
"Stop your starin' at my-HEY!"  
"Take a hint! Take a hint!"  
"No you can't buy me a drink. Let me tell you what I think!"  
"I think you could use a mint! Take a hint, take a hint!"  
"T-Take a hint! Take a hint!"

"I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top."  
"You asked me what my sign is and I told you it was STOP."  
"And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped, you'd be here, and I'd be on a yacht! OH!"  
"Get your paws off my hips, or I'll claw you in the lips!"  
"Stop your starin' at my-HEY!"  
"Take a hint! Take a hint!"  
"No you can't buy me a drink. Let me tell you what I think!"  
"I think you could use a mint! Take a hint, take a hint!"

"What about no don't you get?"  
"So go and tell your friends, I'm not really interested!"  
"It's about time that you're leaving! I'm gonna count to three and-"  
"Open my eyes and you'll be go-o-o-one!"

_(One) "_Get your hands off my-"  
(_Two)_ "Or I'll punch you in the-"  
_(Three)_ "STOP YOUR STARIN' AT MY-HEY!"  
"Take a hint, take a hint!"  
"I am not your missin' link!"  
"Let me tell you what I think!"  
"I think you could use a mint! Take a hint! Take a hint!"  
"Whoa~"

The music ended. The crowd just sat and stared, slightly surprised.

"Not bad, Heathertail. I still hate you though." Shadeflare said and sighed. The judges just gave a neutral look, but Squirrelflight obviously hated her.

Heathertail bowed and ran off backstage. Unwittingly, Redspeckle had positioned herself on the ceiling, and dropped down on top of her, and clawed her to pieces.

"Well, that's uh…about it for this episode of Warrior's Voice! We'll be back up on the air more consistently next time, I promise! My name is Shadeflare, and this has been…

"WARRIOR'S VOICE!"

**I made you guys wait for almost a month! I AM SO SORRYYYYYYY! There is no excuse, and I even uploaded a whole fic without updating this one…*facepaw***

**I'm so sorry for everyone, and I thank you all so much for sticking with my horrible updating schedule. See ya next time!**_  
_


	14. Chapter Fourteen, Dovewing

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Warriors. Sorry. Or the song you should LISTEN TO WHILE YOU READ THIS!**

Host: Shadeflare-A small she-cat with white fur, along with gray paws, gray stripes that go up to the tip of her tail, along with bright blue eyes and a gray chest, as well as gray paws and ears. Weapon of choice: Her bare claws and fangs...but she uses them well.

Judges:

Bluestar-Blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.  
Tawnypelt-Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.  
Squirrelflight-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Security:

Redspeckle-Bright ginger she-cat with faint spots over her back, tail, and head. Has a scar over one eye. Green eyes. Can be crazy and is quite strong for such a slender cat. Carries a whip made from a birch twig. (Spottykit's OC) _Apprentice: Earthpaw_

Windleaf-Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Uses wind-based tactics in combat. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC) _Apprentice: Larkpaw_

Torturers:

Claw that Glints in the Moonlight (Claw)-Sweet and beautiful she-cat with long black fur and shiny claws. She has white front paws and a white nose. Blue eyes. She seems sweet and flirty until she has to torture some cat. Carries just her shiny, long claws, and her looks. (Spottykit's OC) _Apprentice: Amberpaw_

Mosspelt-Gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Uses flaming M&M cookies. (Cherrystar's OC) _Apprentice: Aquapaw_

Bladetail-Dark gray tom with white paws and icy blue eyes. Uses elemental swords. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC)

Mosslight- All brown with a white chest, paws, tail-tip, and muzzle. She tortures with the spirits of the Dark Forest. (Mosslight08's OC)

Medicine Cats:

Moonblaze-Blue she-cat with black paws and chest. Spottedleaf like but a bit more insane. (Moonblaze1509's OC) _Apprentice: Heartpaw_

Apprentices:

Heartpaw- Light pink with darker stripes and paws. She also has violet eyes. Uses HUGE needles to help Moonblaze treat patients. Bladetail and Windleaf's daughter. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC.)

Earthpaw- Light brown with black spots on his spine. He has amber eyes. He can control the ground like minerals and dirt. Bladetail and Windleaf's son. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC.)

Aquapaw- Blueish silver with aquamarine eyes. She can control water no matter state it is like water vapor into sharp blades. Bladetail and Windleaf's daughter. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC.)  
Amberpaw- Ginger and amber she-cat with amber eyes. Sadistic and morbid. Uses amber knives that she pulls from nowhere. If provoked, eyes will turn red and may use one of two alternate weapons, either a bazooka or a spear. May combust into flames at random moments. Is also addicted to bacon, and will return to normal at the sight of it. (LeafAkemi's OC.)

Larkpaw-Dark gray tabby she-cat. She is very calm, and is a black belt in Tae Kwon Do. (Guest's OC.)

Silverpaw- She's a light grey she cat with deep green eyes and a black stripe on her tail. She has control of the weather. (ChairmanMeow1409's OC.)

Shadeflare strolled out as happy as can be. "Hello, audience! My name is Shadeflare, and this is…"

"WARRIOR'S VOICE!"

"On this episode, we'll watch the ever-so-talented Ms. Dovewing!" Shadeflare announces happily. "But first we have a new apprentice to introduce, more specifically, MY apprentice! Silverpaw, come on out!" She continued.

A light grey she-cat with deep green eyes and a black stripe on her tail dashed out from backstage.

"Hi! I'm a relatively calm cat with a happy personality that has control over the weather." The apprentice mewed.

"Yup. She's so adorable! I'll teach you all about being an evil overlord-er, HOST, okay?" Shadeflare says calmly. She flicks with her tail to a smaller but equally as plush and comfortable as her own chair right next to said own chair. The apprentice skips happily over and sits down on it.

Shadeflare walks over to her plush red chair and sits down all cozily. Dovewing cheerfully walks to the center of the stage. Music starts to play…

"I used to think one day, we'd tell the story of us."  
"How we met, and sparks flew instantly."  
"And people would say they're the lucky ones!"  
"I used to know my place was a spot next to you."  
"Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat."  
"Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on!"  
"Oh, a simple complication, miscommunications, leads to fall-out!"  
"So many things that I wish you knew. So many walls that I can't break through!"

"Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room, and we're not speaking!"  
"And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killin' me yeah!"  
"I don't know what to say since a twist of fate when it all broke down…"  
"And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now!"  
"Next chapter."

"How'd we end up this way, see me nervously pulling at my clothes,"  
"And trying to look busy."  
"And you're doing your best to avoid me…"  
"I'm starting to think one day, I'll tell the story of us."  
"How I was losing my mind when I saw you here!"  
"But you held your pride like you should've held me…"

"Oh, I'm scared to see the ending!"  
"Why are we pretending this is nothing?"  
"I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how."  
"I've never heard silence quite this loud!"

"Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room, and we're not speaking!"  
"And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killin' me yeah!"  
"I don't know what to say since a twist of fate when it all broke down…"  
"And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now."  
~_Guitar solo_~  
"This is looking like a contest."  
"Of who could act like they care less."  
"But I liked it better when you were on my side…"  
"The battle's in your hands now."  
"But I would lay my armor down…"  
"If you would say you'd rather love than fight."  
"So many things that you wish I knew!"  
"But the story of us might be ending soon!"

"Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room, and we're not speaking!"  
"And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killin' me yeah!"  
"I don't know what to say since a twist of fate when it all broke down…"  
"And the story of us a looks like a lot like a tragedy now, now,"  
"NO-OOoOOOOOW! And we're not speaking!"  
"And I'm dying to know, is it killing you LIKE IT'S KILLING ME YEAH!"  
"I don't know what to say, since a twist of fate cause we're going down."  
"And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now."  
"The end."

The audience cheered madly. Everyone loved it, especially Bumblestripe. He ran up and started kissing her passionately, which turned into making out, which resulted in Larkpaw running out, and dragging the two into a closet.

"Heheh…sorry about that everyone!" The apprentice said, smiling, and ran backstage.

"Uh…okay then…" Shadeflare says nervously.

"Uh…" Silverpaw said.

"Er, good performance, right?" Tawnypelt said quietly.

"Yeah…" Squirrelflight replied.

"Anyways, I have a few announcements to make:" Shadeflare began.

"ONE: No more OC's will be accepted. I want to make it so every cat can be included, not just a background character. NO MORE!"

"TWO: I recently have been informed that there may be a copyright issue with this fanfiction. To this person, thanks for the warning. HOWEVER!"

"It is possible to use material for the purposes of teaching. That's my purpose here. I am using the songs for the purpose of teaching you all, to set an example for, say, your songfics or fanfictions with songs in them. I learned this way, you can learn that way too."

"THREE: A Christmas Special is to be made!"

"Well, that's all for this episode! My name is Shadeflare, and this is the end of…"

"WARRIOR'S VOICE!"


	15. Chapter Fifteen, Goldenflower

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS.**

Host: Shadeflare-A small she-cat with white fur, along with gray paws, gray stripes that go up to the tip of her tail, along with bright blue eyes and a gray chest, as well as gray paws and ears. Weapon of choice: Her bare claws and fangs...but she uses them well. _Apprentice: Silverpaw_

Judges:

Bluestar-Blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.  
Tawnypelt-Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.  
Squirrelflight-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Security:

Redspeckle-Bright ginger she-cat with faint spots over her back, tail, and head. Has a scar over one eye. Green eyes. Can be crazy and is quite strong for such a slender cat. Carries a whip made from a birch twig. (Spottykit's OC) _Apprentice: Earthpaw_

Windleaf-Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Uses wind-based tactics in combat. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC) _Apprentice: Larkpaw_

Torturers:

Claw that Glints in the Moonlight (Claw)-Sweet and beautiful she-cat with long black fur and shiny claws. She has white front paws and a white nose. Blue eyes. She seems sweet and flirty until she has to torture some cat. Carries just her shiny, long claws, and her looks. (Spottykit's OC) _Apprentice: Amberpaw_

Mosspelt-Gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Uses flaming M&M cookies. (Cherrystar's OC) _Apprentice: Aquapaw_

Bladetail-Dark gray tom with white paws and icy blue eyes. Uses elemental swords. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC)

Mosslight- All brown with a white chest, paws, tail-tip, and muzzle. She tortures with the spirits of the Dark Forest. (Mosslight08's OC)

Medicine Cats:

Moonblaze-Blue she-cat with black paws and chest. Spottedleaf like but a bit more insane. (Moonblaze1509's OC) _Apprentice: Heartpaw_

Apprentices:

Heartpaw- Light pink with darker stripes and paws. She also has violet eyes. Uses HUGE needles to help Moonblaze treat patients. Bladetail and Windleaf's daughter. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC.)

Earthpaw- Light brown with black spots on his spine. He has amber eyes. He can control the ground like minerals and dirt. Bladetail and Windleaf's son. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC.)

Aquapaw- Blueish silver with aquamarine eyes. She can control water no matter state it is like water vapor into sharp blades. Bladetail and Windleaf's daughter. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC.)

Amberpaw- Ginger and amber she-cat with amber eyes. Sadistic and morbid. Uses amber knives that she pulls from nowhere. If provoked, eyes will turn red and may use one of two alternate weapons, either a bazooka or a spear. May combust into flames at random moments. Is also addicted to bacon, and will return to normal at the sight of it. (LeafAkemi's OC.)

Larkpaw-Dark gray tabby she-cat. She is very calm, and is a black belt in Tae Kwon Do. (Guest's OC.)

Silverpaw- She's a light grey she cat with deep green eyes and a black stripe on her tail. She has control of the weather. (ChairmanMeow1409's OC.)

696969696969

Shadeflare stepped out proudly. She walked to the center of the stage to begin the show.

"Hello, audience! My name is Shadeflare, and welcome to…"

"WARRIOR'S VOICE!"

"I have an apprentice to introduce. AMBERPAW!" Shadeflare yowled.

A ginger and amber she-cat darted out from backstage. She looked nervous, and shivered a bit.

"M-My name's Amberpaw. I'm an apprentice here on Warrior's Voice! I'm probably going to be a torturer when I become a warrior. I-I use amber knives that come from nowhere." Amberpaw mewed, and amber knives appeared around her, floating.

A member of the audience, Crowfeather, snorted at her nervousness. Amberpaw heard him, and her eyes turned red.

"I WILL MURDER YOU! YOUR NAME WILL MEAN NOTHING WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, AND YOU'RE BEIN EATEN AWAY BY CROWS AND VULTURES!" Amberpaw screeched. She launched herself at the frightened tom, and Shadeflare barely stopped her.

"She loves bacon!" Shadeflare yelled, and held bacon in front of the sadistic apprentice.

Her eyes reverted to normal, and she calmed down. Shadeflare threw the bacon backstage, and the apprentice darted after it.

"Heh…sorry…" Shadeflare muttered. "We have a performance tonight for you all. Welcome Goldenflower to the stage!" Shadeflare called cheerfully.

She walked over to her plush red chair. Silverpaw walked out from backstage and sat in the smaller chair by her.

Goldenflower dashed to the stage. She smiled happily, and made a request…

"I would like Tigerstar to be here and watch. Oh, and keep him tied to a chair."

"As you wish, Goldenflower!" Shadeflare cheers. "Silverpaw, first lesson. Can you handle this?"

"Of course, Shadeflare." Silverpaw mewed. She snapped her claws, and Tigerstar appeared as with Goldenflower's wishes, but…

The first time he was being eaten by badgers.

Then he was being mauled by alien cats.

Then he was being sliced by floating chainsaws.

Then he was unharmed and strapped into the chair. Music started to play…

"All this time I was wasting, hoping you would come around."  
"I've been giving out chances every time, and all you do is let me down!"  
"And it's taken me this long, Baby, but I figured you out."  
"And you're thinking we'll be fine again, but not this time around."

"You don't have to call anymore! I won't pick up the phone! This is the last straw!"  
"Don't wanna hurt anymore…"  
"And you can tell me that you're sorry, but I don't believe you Baby,"  
"Like I did before. You're not sorry, no, no, no, no…"

"Looking so innocent, I might believe you if I didn't know."  
"Could've loved you all my life, if you hadn't left me waiting in the cold."  
"And you got your share of secrets, and I'm tired of being last to know."  
"And now you're asking me to listen, cause it's worked each time before."  
"But you don't have to call anymore! I won't pick up the phone! This is the last straw!"  
"Don't wanna hurt anymore…"  
"And you can tell me that you're sorry, but I don't believe you, Baby, like I did before,"  
"You're not sorry, no, no, oh…You're not sorry, no, no, oh!"

"You had me falling for you honey, and it never would've gone away, no…"  
"You used to shine so bright, but I watched all of it fade!"

"So you don't have to call anymore! I won't pick up the phone! This is the last straw!"  
"There's nothing left to beg for…"  
"And you can tell me that you're sorry, but I don't believe you Baby,"  
"Like I did before! You're not sorry, no, no, oh! You're not sorry, no, no, oh!"  
"No, oh, no, oh, no oh! Whoa, no, no!" She finished.

The crowd cheered hysterically. Shadeflare and Silverpaw could feel their chairs shaking.

"GOLDEN! FLOWER!" The audience chanted.

Goldenflower took a proud bow and smiled. She bounded off the stage to the entourage of Starclan cats waiting for her. Then they hopped in a limousine full of catmint and drove off…

"GOLDENFLOWER! WE LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" A bunch of toms in Goldenflower T-Shirts cheered.

As for Tigerstar, he was crying while still strapped to the chair. Then, for the fun of it, the judges dropped him into the Dungeon.

"Why is he here?" Amberpaw called.

"CUZ WE CAN!" Bluestar yowled back.

Aquapaw and Earthpaw grinned sadistically. Mosslight summoned her Spirits, Mosspelt whipped out her cookies. Bladetail pulled out his beloved swords, and the group leaped forward.

Yowls were heard shortly after, and a screen rolled down. Claw was teaching Amberpaw how to cut correctly into certain places, and Mosspelt was stuffing flaming cookies into Tigerstar's mouth and ears. Mosslight unleashed her Spirits…

"I THOUHT THE DARK FOREST WAS MY FRIEND!" He yowled.

"Not in this case." Mosslight smirked.

The screen then went up due to violence.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Silverpaw was cracking up. Everyone was at the torture of Tigerstar.

"W-Well this is all for…" Shadeflare said, laughing between words.

"WARRIOR'S VOICE!"


	16. The Christmas Special!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS. OR THE SONGS THAT I RECOMMEND LISTENING TO AS YOU READ THEM. YEAH.**

**Sorry guys! I've been working on this with a case of writer's block. It's hard. So anyway, here it is! The Christmas Special!**

Host: Shadeflare-A small she-cat with white fur, along with gray paws, gray stripes that go up to the tip of her tail, along with bright blue eyes and a gray chest, as well as gray paws and ears. Weapon of choice: Her bare claws and fangs...but she uses them well. _Apprentice: Silverpaw_

Judges:

Bluestar-Blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.  
Tawnypelt-Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.  
Squirrelflight-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Security:

Redspeckle-Bright ginger she-cat with faint spots over her back, tail, and head. Has a scar over one eye. Green eyes. Can be crazy and is quite strong for such a slender cat. Carries a whip made from a birch twig. (Spottykit's OC) _Apprentice: Earthpaw_

Windleaf-Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Uses wind-based tactics in combat. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC) _Apprentice: Larkpaw_

Torturers:

Claw that Glints in the Moonlight (Claw)-Sweet and beautiful she-cat with long black fur and shiny claws. She has white front paws and a white nose. Blue eyes. She seems sweet and flirty until she has to torture some cat. Carries just her shiny, long claws, and her looks. (Spottykit's OC) _Apprentice: Amberpaw_

Mosspelt-Gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Uses flaming M&M cookies. (Cherrystar's OC) _Apprentice: Aquapaw_

Bladetail-Dark gray tom with white paws and icy blue eyes. Uses elemental swords. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC)

Mosslight- All brown with a white chest, paws, tail-tip, and muzzle. She tortures with the spirits of the Dark Forest. (Mosslight08's OC)

Medicine Cats:

Moonblaze-Blue she-cat with black paws and chest. Spottedleaf like but a bit more insane. (Moonblaze1509's OC) _Apprentice: Heartpaw_

Apprentices:

Heartpaw- Light pink with darker stripes and paws. She also has violet eyes. Uses HUGE needles to help Moonblaze treat patients. Bladetail and Windleaf's daughter. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC.)

Earthpaw- Light brown with black spots on his spine. He has amber eyes. He can control the ground like minerals and dirt. Bladetail and Windleaf's son. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC.)

Aquapaw- Blueish silver with aquamarine eyes. She can control water no matter state it is like water vapor into sharp blades. Bladetail and Windleaf's daughter. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC.)

Amberpaw- Ginger and amber she-cat with amber eyes. Sadistic and morbid. Uses amber knives that she pulls from nowhere. If provoked, eyes will turn red and may use one of two alternate weapons, either a bazooka or a spear. May combust into flames at random moments. Is also addicted to bacon, and will return to normal at the sight of it. (LeafAkemi's OC.)

Larkpaw-Dark gray tabby she-cat. She is very calm, and is a black belt in Tae Kwon Do. (Guest's OC.)

Silverpaw- She's a light grey she cat with deep green eyes and a black stripe on her tail. She has control of the weather. (ChairmanMeow1409's OC.)

**69696969696**

Shadeflare stepped onto the stage cheerfully. Her claws were painted like candy canes, the whole theater was painted like a winter wonderland. She waved at her audience, who applauded at the sight of her.

"Merry Christmas, my delightful audience. Christmas is a special time for friends, family, and even enemies. So spend your holidays with them all. But that aside, it's time for the show! We've gathered our performers, and…we will be as well. So enjoy the performance, have fun, and have a merry Christmas." She said smiling, and waved her paw to the backstage cat, who released the first guest.

Shadeflare sat back at her chair with her apprentice Silverpaw. The first performer was Ivypool.

"Hi everyone! I'm Ivypool!" She greeted happily. "And of course, I'll be singing for you today." She continued, and music started to play.

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bells swing and jingle bells ring!"  
"Snowing and blowing up bushels of fun, now the jingle hop has begun!"

"Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock. Jingle bells chime in jingle bell time."  
"Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square, in the frosty air."  
"What a bright time!"

"It's the right time, to rock the night away."  
"Jingle bell time is a, swell time!"  
"To go riding in a one-horse sleigh!"  
"Giddy-up, jingle horse, pick up your feet! Jingle around the clock."  
"Mix and a-mingle in the jingling feet."

"That's, the jingle bell."  
"That's, the jingle bell."  
"That's, the jingle bell rock!"

The audience applauded the young warrior. She bowed and pranced off the stage, happy she had done well.

"It was a nice performance!" Silverpaw stated.

"It was, wasn't it? Now onto our next guest, the lovely Miss Spottedleaf!"

Spottedleaf twirled onto the stage. Toms immediately started drooling, then snapped out of it when some she-cats hit them over the head.

"Glad to be here with you all!" Spottedleaf greeted, smiling.

"So, Spottedleaf. You'll be singing?" Silverpaw asked.

"Uh huh!" Spottedleaf replied happily. Music started to play…

"Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer,"  
"Had a very shiny nose."  
"And if you ever saw him,"  
"You would even say it glows!"

"All of the other reindeer, used to laugh and call him names."  
"They never let poor Rudolph, join in any reindeer games."  
"Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Santa came to say:"  
"Rudolph with your nose so bright,"  
"Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"

"Then all the reindeer loved him!"  
"As they shouted out with glee:"  
"Rudolph, the red-nosed reindeer,"  
"You'll go down in history!"

The audience cheered loudly. Silverpaw and Shadeflare nodded in approval.

"Short and sweet. Very nice, Spottedleaf." Bluestar commented as Spottedleaf bowed.

"Thank you all so much! So glad I could be here tonight!" Spottedleaf squealed, and ran offstage.

"Hahaha. Next up, we have…Sandstorm!" Shadeflare announced.

Sandstorm stepped up to the stage, and waved at her cheering audience. She came to the center of the stage, and smiled brightly.

"Hi everyone! Merry Christmas!" She greeted, still waving.

Music started playing…

"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need."  
"I don't care about the presents underneath the Christmas tree!"  
"I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know."  
"Make my wish come true! All I want for Christmas, is you!"

"I don't need to hang my stocking, there upon the fireplace."  
"Santa Claus won't make me happy, with a toy on Christmas day!"  
"I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know."  
"Make my wish come true! All I want for Christmas, is you!"

"You, baby!"

"Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas!"  
"I won't even wish for snow."  
"And I'm just gonna keep on waiting, underneath the mistletoe."

"I won't make a list and send it,"  
"To the North Pole for Saint Nick!"  
"I won't even stay awake, to hear those magic reindeer click!"

"Cause I just want you here tonight!"  
"Holding on to me so tight!"  
"What more can I do? Baby, all I want for Christmas, is you!"

"You!"

"Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas. This is all I'm asking for."  
"I just want to see my baby, standing right outside my door!"  
"I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know!"  
"Make my wish come true! Baby, all I want for Christmas, is you!"

The music ended with a bang. The audience cheered loudly, and the judges applauded as well. Everyone nodded in approval, and Sandstorm ran off the stage.

"Very nice performance by that one. Next up, we have a tom, Foxleap!" Silverpaw proclaimed.

The reddish-brown tom stepped to the middle of the stage nervously. The audience cheered in anticipation.

"H-Hello, I'm going to be singing for you all…" Foxleap stuttered. Music started to play.

"I saw mommy kissing, Santa Claus!"  
"Underneath the mistletoe last night."  
"She did not see me creep, down the stairs to take a peek."  
"She thought that I was tucked up in my bedroom fast asleep!"

"Then, I saw Mommy tickle Santa Claus,"  
"Underneath his beard, so snowy white!"  
"Oh, what a laugh it would have been,"  
"If Daddy had only seen,"  
"Mommy kissing, Santa Claus last night!"

The crowd cheered loudly. It was a short song, but a classic nonetheless. Ferncloud looked slightly astonished, and Dustpelt looked at her funny.*

"Well, we're almost done tonight, folks! We just have one more song left to show you all. The final song shall be by…US!"

The whole cast leaped out from backstage, and the audience cheered enough so that the theater shook. Music started to play, and Shadeflare…

"You better watch out, you better not cry!" Shadeflare sang.

"You better not pout I'm tellin' you why!" Silverpaw sang.

"Santa Claus is coming to town! Santa Claus is coming to town!" The whole cast sang.

"Santa Claus is coming! To town!" Redspeckle, Larkpaw, and Claw sang.

"He's making a list." Earthpaw sang.  
"And checking it twice!" Aquapaw sang.  
"Gonna find out who's naughty or nice!" Heartpaw sang.

"Santa Claus is coming to town! Santa Claus is coming to town!" The cast sang.

"Santa Claus is coming! To town!" Moonblaze sang.

"He sees you when you're sleeping!" Amberpaw sang.

"He knows when you're awake!" Mosslight and Mosspelt sang.

"He knows if you've been bad or good!" Bladetail sang.

"So you'd better be good, for goodness sake!" Windleaf sang

"You better watch out! You better not cry!" Larkpaw sang.

"You better not pout, I'm telling you why!" Claw sang.

"Santa Claus is coming! To town!" The whole cast finished.

The audience cheered wildly. A popular Christmas song, done by the cast. Well-done, too.

"This…*pant*…has been a Warrior's Voice Christmas special! Have a Merry Christmas and a happy New Year!" The cast said in unison.

***Ferncloud is Foxleap's mother. The song is called I saw Mommy Kissing Santa Claus. So…yeah.**

**Well, it's late but here.**


	17. Chapter Seventeen, The Return (Bluestar)

**GUYS IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY!**

**It's been…over a month. OVER A MONTH since I've updated this! Guys, I'm so sorry. Blackie, I'm sorry, my awesome friend on FFN. I'm sorry to my reviewers, everyone who had ANYTHING to do with this story. I promised that a weird hiatus like this wouldn't happen again, and it did. I love you guys! I got writer's block and got super busy but a little while later I just…lost inspiration. I'm so, so so SO SO SORRY!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS!**

Host: Shadeflare-A small she-cat with white fur, along with gray paws, gray stripes that go up to the tip of her tail, along with bright blue eyes and a gray chest, as well as gray paws and ears. Weapon of choice: Her bare claws and fangs...but she uses them well. _Apprentice: Silverpaw_

Judges:

Bluestar-Blue-gray she-cat, tinged with silver around her muzzle.  
Tawnypelt-Tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes.  
Squirrelflight-Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes.

Security:

Redspeckle-Bright ginger she-cat with faint spots over her back, tail, and head. Has a scar over one eye. Green eyes. Can be crazy and is quite strong for such a slender cat. Carries a whip made from a birch twig. (Spottykit's OC) _Apprentice: Earthpaw_

Windleaf-Pale ginger she-cat with green eyes. Uses wind-based tactics in combat. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC) _Apprentice: Larkpaw_

Torturers:

Claw that Glints in the Moonlight (Claw)-Sweet and beautiful she-cat with long black fur and shiny claws. She has white front paws and a white nose. Blue eyes. She seems sweet and flirty until she has to torture some cat. Carries just her shiny, long claws, and her looks. (Spottykit's OC) _Apprentice: Amberpaw_

Mosspelt-Gray she-cat with white paws and green eyes. Uses flaming M&M cookies. (Cherrystar's OC) _Apprentice: Aquapaw_

Bladetail-Dark gray tom with white paws and icy blue eyes. Uses elemental swords. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC)

Mosslight- All brown with a white chest, paws, tail-tip, and muzzle. She tortures with the spirits of the Dark Forest. (Mosslight08's OC)

Medicine Cats:

Moonblaze-Blue she-cat with black paws and chest. Spottedleaf like but a bit more insane. (Moonblaze1509's OC) _Apprentice: Heartpaw_

Apprentices:

Heartpaw- Light pink with darker stripes and paws. She also has violet eyes. Uses HUGE needles to help Moonblaze treat patients. Bladetail and Windleaf's daughter. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC.)

Earthpaw- Light brown with black spots on his spine. He has amber eyes. He can control the ground like minerals and dirt. Bladetail and Windleaf's son. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC.)

Aquapaw- Blueish silver with aquamarine eyes. She can control water no matter state it is like water vapor into sharp blades. Bladetail and Windleaf's daughter. (xXxMelodiaxXx's OC.)

Amberpaw- Ginger and amber she-cat with amber eyes. Sadistic and morbid. Uses amber knives that she pulls from nowhere. If provoked, eyes will turn red and may use one of two alternate weapons, either a bazooka or a spear. May combust into flames at random moments. Is also addicted to bacon, and will return to normal at the sight of it. (LeafAkemi's OC.)

Larkpaw-Dark gray tabby she-cat. She is very calm, and is a black belt in Tae Kwon Do. (Guest's OC.)

Silverpaw- She's a light grey she cat with deep green eyes and a black stripe on her tail. She has control of the weather. (ChairmanMeow1409's OC.)~

Shadeflare ran around frantically, in a state of hysteria. "GUYS! GET YOUR FURRY BUTTS BACK TO THE STUDIO! WE HAVE A SHOW TO DO THAT WE'RE NOT ABOUT TO FORGET! GET OVAH HEYAH!"

Needless to say, our loving cast returned nervously. "S-Shadeflare, it's been over a month." Amberpaw said nervously.

"Amberpaw I do not care about how long it's been WE HAVE A SHOW TO DO GOSH DARNIT!" Shadeflare screeched. Suddenly an alarm rang out, and Shadeflare bounded out to the stage. Her audience remained there, loyally waiting like the freaking bosses they are.

"AUDIENCE! Oh how I've missed you all SO MUCH! Our scriptwriter got lazy and got writer's block, but ultimately loss her inspiration but SHE FOUND IT AGAIN! ON WITH THE SHOW!" Shadeflare cheered.

The audience clapped their paws, ready for the show to continue in all it's glory.

"Our next guest is…our judge, Bluestar." Shadeflare said, and sat in her chair. Her apprentice, Silverpaw sat in the smaller chair next to her, smiling.

Bluestar walked out from backstage, wearing a solemn look on her face. The audience cheered for her wildly, ready for the show's return.

"It's good to be back, Shadeflare." Bluestar mewed.

"Any requests?" Shadeflare asked.

"No, none at all." Bluestar replied. Music started to play…

"She never slows down. She doesn't know why but she knows that when she's…"  
"All alone…"  
"Feels like it's all, coming down."  
"She won't turn around. The shadows are long and she fears if she cries…"  
"That first tear,"  
"The tears will not stop, raining down."

"So stand in the RAIN!"  
"Stand your ground!"  
"Stand up when it's all crashing down!"  
"You stand through the PAIN!"  
"You won't drown!"  
"And one day what's lost can be found,"  
"You stand in the rain…"

"She won't make a sound…"  
"Alone in this fight with herself and the fears, whispering, if she stands, she'll fall down…"  
"She wants to be found."  
"The only way out is through everything she's, running from…"  
"Wants to give up, and lie down."

"So stand in the RAIN!"  
"Stand your ground!"  
"Stand up when it's all crashing down!"  
"You stand through the PAIN!"  
"You won't drown!"  
"And one day what's lost can be found,"  
"So stand in the rain…"

"So stand in the rain…"  
"Stand your ground…"  
"Stand up when it's all crashing down…"  
"Stand through the pain…"  
"You won't drown."  
"And one day what's lost can BE FOUND!"

"You stand in the RAIN!"  
"Stand your ground!"  
"Stand up when it's all crashing down!"  
"You stand through the PAIN!"  
"You won't drown!"  
"And one day what's lost can be found,"  
"You stand in the rain…"

The music came to a beautiful end. The audience remained silent, brimming with tears. Suddenly, some-cat sobbed and they went into a mix between cheers and crying. The cries of something beautiful, the cries of something…Something amazing.

The show was back.


	18. Notice

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Warriors.**

**Hey, guys…I know, it's been a while. But please, you can all shoot me in the head later. I've been gone for so long…Because…I'm losing interest in this story. The basic process is:**

**Find a song.**

**Find a cat that fits the song.**

**Find all the lyrics to the song, and copy and paste.**

**If needed, adjust the font.**

**Type up something for the other characters to say.**

**Upload.**

**I got tired of that constant routine…I'm truly sorry, guys. I will try to upload a chapter this week/next week, but there will not be a Season Two of this story.**

**I apologize to ALL of you, and thank you for bearing with me over this time.**

**-Shade**


End file.
